Pobre Soñador
by MiiriiChan
Summary: Butch, es un chico que podria decirse, tiene una vida de "ensueño" pero para el no lo ve asi, a pesar de tener una "novia linda" el siempre sueña con una chica misteriosa..¿algun dia la conocera? O ¿simplemente se estara volviendo loco? entra y descubrelo


**OMG**! Olaww! n.n neee, esta es la historia mas larga que eh hecho owo 7 paginas! w nyaa me emocionaa n.n ademas de ser la mas profesional (a mi parecer) n.n se que aun tengo cosas que mejorar.. pero hey! aun soy novata asi que no pidan maravillas xD jaja n.n niiii esta historiaa... pueeesss... esta basada en una cancion del tri que se llama justamente asi "**POBRE SOÑADOR**" n.n del "**TRI**" n.n espero disfruten este SONG FIC n.n

Otra cosa! aca unas cositas que deben saber xD

_"hola"_ recuerdo

_hola_ sueño

-hola- dialogos-

hola no me pertenecen n.n ehm y ya .. creo xD

* * *

**..~*Pobre Soñador*~..**

**Ficha Técnica** - **Nombre**: Pobre soñador

**anime**: PPGZ **Pareja**: Butch x Kaoru

**Advertencias**: AU Song Fic** Capítulos**: 1

**Summary: **Butch, es un chico que podría decirse, tiene una vida de "ensueño" pero para el no lo ve así, a pesar de tener una novia linda (a la vista de muchos) el siempre sueña con una chica misteriosa.. ¿Algún día la conocerá? ¿ O simplemente se estará volviendo loco? – Entra y descúbrelo-

**Disclaimer: **las PPGZ No me Pertenecen de asi ser habria mucho mas de la pareja Butch y Kaoru xD y Him serie menos.. afeminado... y Mojo menos.. Tonto xD y las ppgz y los rrbz tendrian 16 y, y habria un pokito de yaoi (?) xD y aparecerian muchos mas chicos guapos :B xD entonces lleamos a la conclusion de que definitimanete NO me pertenecen xD solo uso los personajes para mis historias raras n.n xD

**Disclaimer (2) : **La Cancion Del TRI no me Pertenece

* * *

"_-¡Estas Loco!- exclamaba molesto un chico pelirrojo, de ojos color sangre, tez levemente bronceada, alto, y con una gorra roja. _

_-__N__o, no lo estoy, solo hago lo mejor para __**mi **__–__le respondía de misma manera un chico de cabello azabachealborotado con un copete un tanto largo, de ojos verdes y penetrantes yDe Piel Pálida__.__ –Me voy- anunciaba con mucha molestia en su voz_

_-Oohh, si.. ahora huyes de los problemas!- gritaba furioso el otro chico- Butch!, Butch!- Butch, como había sido mencionado, salio del cuarto, dejando un chico furioso, a una joven de cuerpo voluptuoso y bastante maquillaje sollozando, y a otro joven rubio confundido, si... algo malo le pasaba.. y nadie sabia el porque..o bueno, __**casi**__ nadie"

* * *

_

**U**na Semana antes. Butch Him, un Reconocido compositor, de Canciones y Poemas, además de ser canta-autor, Famoso y codiciado entre las chicas, por su apariencia **agradable**, la mala noticia, tenia novia, eran una pareja **hermosa** y **perfecta**, según la sociedad, pero, al parecer a el no le agradaba tanto como parecía, no, como toda pareja tenían sus diferencias, pero estas eran demasiadas ya, en lugar de ser una relación **linda**, era una relación en la que se torturaban mutuamente, inconcientemente, ¿el nombre de su novia?, fácil, Kirsten Meyer, Una Modelo Reconocida a nivel mundial, Tenia Lindo Rostro, Pero Su cuerpo Se veía muy **Artificial , **se había hecho bastantes operaciones , el único lugar que **si** era natural en ella era su rostro, y eso a medias, ya que se había operado la nariz para dejarla **perfecta** a su punto de vista. Eso Era una de las cosas que Butch Odiaba de ella, también estaba su **adición** a las fiestas, el alcohol, las compras, para ella **Todo** Era un simple **juego**, Su Relación Era un Juego, y tanto el como ella lo sabían, ¿porque no le daban fin a esto?, por que para ella, a pesar de saber que no sentía nada, Era un Simple Capricho que tenia, solo eso y nada mas, una razón mas por la que Butch la Odiaba, ¿y porque el no ponía fin a su relación?, por su familia, sus hermanos, el siempre tenia que ser y hacer lo que a ellos les gustaba, fue un milagro que lo dejaran ser poeta y músico, solo lo habían hecho, porque tenia talento para ello, y eso dejaría buen dinero, su familia si lo quería, pero no lo demostraban de la manera correcta, por eso el siempre se considero alguien solitario, solo en la vida, vagando por allí, la vida nunca le había sonreído, por eso.. **prefería soñar**... era lo que mas le gustaba, porque podía ser quien quisiera y como quisiera, nadie le daba ordenes en sus **sueños.**

-Butchy- decía la voz chillona de su **querida** novia,- hoy habrá una fiesta y- la chica no termino, al ver el rostro de su novio, este se mostraba molesto, con una expresión diciendo "deja las fiestas por una vez ¿quieres?" la chica bufo y se dirigió al cuarto , ya que ambos Vivian juntos en un departamento. La Chica se fue furiosa a la habitación, Butch volteo hacia donde ella entraba a la puerta, azotándola con fuerza, se quedo viendo hacia ese punto unos segundos con indiferencia, después volvió a lo que hacia, leer y pensar. La noche llego, Su novia se fue a su tan deseada fiesta, **Sin el**, lo cual no era novedad, Siempre lo hacia, y a el ciertamente le daba igual, se acostó a dormir, simplemente con un pantalón y sin nada arriba, dejando ver su esculpido dorso, se acostó , Sin esperar soñar lo que soñaría.

* * *

_Butch Se encontraba vestido con un Smoking, en un jardín hermoso, Solo se Veía naturaleza, una fuente hermosa, y sentada en la Orilla de Esta, algo que jamás creyó que existiera, una chica, cuya belleza no sabia que podía existir, tenia unos enormes y preciosos ojos color jade, su tez blanca que contrastaba tanto con sus labios rojos, y su cabello negro azabache, levemente alborotado y un tanto corto, se veía perfecta, llevaba un hermoso vestido corto, color negro, con detalles verde fosforescente, ambos estaban descalzos, la chica lo vio directo a los ojos, y se dirigió a el, se acercaba, conforme ella lo hacia, el chico se ponía nervioso, la chica al contrario que su novia, no se veía operada, se veía natural, preciosa, ese era el cuerpo que su novia había intentado conseguir , lo cual nunca había logrado a pesar de sus diversas operaciones, la chica estaba frente a el, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos , ella sonrió, y se acerco a los labios de el, poniéndose de puntitas ya que el estaba mas alto que ella, a punto de que se besaran, una voz chillona interrumpió "Butchy" le decía la voz, el chico se separo de esa chica tan perfecta, buscando por todas partes confundido, "Butchy" insistía la voz.

* * *

_

-Butchy- Decía Kirsten moviéndolo de un lado al otro, butch abrió los ojos con pesadez, y lo primero que vio.. arruino su felicidad, su novia, el rodó los ojos y se reincorporo, sentándose en la cama.

-¿que pasa?-preguntaba con frialdad, viéndola directamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-volví de la fiesta, te encontrabas dormido, y decidid no despertarte, y hoy te levante a la misma hora de siempre, pero no querías despertar- decía kirsten

-ah-respondía levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño, a darse una buena ducha de agua fría, para despejar su mente, y pensar mas sobre ese sueño que había tenido. Como **Deseaba** en Esos momentos, que **esa Chica Fuera Real**. Suspiro ante sus pensamientos. Después de Su ducha, se vistió y se fue del departamento, se Dirigió hacia la universidad, Ahí trabajaba su Hermano Mayor, Brick, había quedado en hablar de el sobre su trabajo como poeta y cantante, sobre el colapso que tenia y que no sabia de que escribir. Entro al despacho de su hermano, este tenia la cara seria, el era de cabello rojo zanahoria oscuro, ojos extrañamente color rojo sangre, y su tez levemente bronceada , estaba vestido formalmente, con un traje negro. El volteo a ver a butch serio, este ni se molesto, lo miro de igual manera.

-así, que .. ¿tienes un colapso?-Preguntaba arqueando la ceja su hermano mayor

-si.. no se de que escribir, Brick- le contestaba molesto, desviando su vista a otro lado.

-Butch... solo te quiero decir que.. tienes que encontrar alguna manera de idear algo- decía el chico mientras se recargaba en la mesa con sus codos.

-si..- decía molesto butch sin dejar de ver la ventana.

Salio de allí algo molesto, al salir del edificio vio al cielo azul, el inmenso cielo azul, el sol brillaba y ninguna nube cubría el hermoso cielo, en esos días, normalmente tenia mas inspiración que nunca, pero este día era la excepción, se subió a su auto y se marcho del lugar, Se paro en un alto, y volteo por la ventana del conductor, vio un hermoso parque, se veía lleno de árboles, muy verde, un jardín perfecto, tenia una fuente, y se veía a niños jugar por ahí, abrió los ojos impactado, era idéntico al jardín que había soñado, tal vez... un claxon lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaba indicando que el semáforo estaba en Verde, el chico acelero lo mas rápido que pudo. Llego al Departamento, aventó las llaves a la coqueta y se tiro en el sofá, se acomodo quedando boca arriba, viendo hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos dibujando la imagen de esa hermosa chica con la que había soñado.

"No siempre.. las cosas son como deberian ser"- decía susurrando para si mismo. Abrió los ojos impactado y se levanto de golpe, se dirigió a su estudio y agarro el primer papel en blanco que encontró y un bolígrafo. Y lo anoto. –"No siempre, se puede tener la razón"- seguía en su breve momento de inspiración. Suspiro de cansancio, ya llevaba un rato allí, y eso era lo único que había logrado conseguir.. volvió a idealizar a esa chica... pero esta vez no llego esa inspiración. Se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, agarro una chaqueta y salio. Caminando Por Las calles, **Casi **Solitarias de ahí, vio algo que nunca creyó. **Vio a Esa chica, hermosa y misteriosa, de sus sueños**, fuera de una tienda de deportes. Se limpio los ojos," Tal vez es una ilusión o un sueño", se decía a si mismo , cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos ya no estaba, levanto la vista, y noto el cielo totalmente nublado, el clima había estado muy raro, y una gota le cayo en la frente. Sonrió melancólicamente y se dirigió a su Departamento.

Las Horas pasaban, El **aburrimiento** lo invadía, No Era Alguien que se aburriera, El no, El Podía Vivir Sin hacer nada y no Pasaba nada, Pero Ese aburrimiento se fue convirtiendo en **Impaciencia**, Si Estaba Impaciente Por... ¿**Dormir**?. No, No Era Por Eso, Mas Bien Era Por **Soñar**. Si era eso, el quería soñar otra vez con esa escultural mujer, Esa chica hermosa que solo en sueños veía.

-"Tu me haces sentir como en un juego de béisbol, me ponchas o me haces batear de home Run" –sonrió ante eso y lo escribió en el mismo papel como lo había hecho hace un rato. – " Tu Eres Como un sueño y yo tan solo soy un **Pobre Soñador**"- sonrió ante lo ultimo. –" Tu eres como un sueño, y de ese sueño nunca quiero despertar, por eso, nunca los ojos quisiera volver a abrir, soñando así es como quiero vivir"- soltó una carcajada ante lo ultimo, en realidad, era tan patético.. no, el no, **su vida si era la patética,** suspiro lleno de cansancio, y se dirigió a su cuarto, repitió la misma rutina de siempre, se recostó, era temprano, pero su día había sido algo agitado. Así que **¿Por qué no soñar?**, Cerro los Ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

_-¿c-como te llamas?- le preguntaba el a la hermosa chica, quien solo reía ante la pregunta. Ella empezó a correr en ese hermoso jardín. Y el por instinto la siguió, ella lo llevo hasta la fuente donde la había visto por primera vez. El se acerco más y mas a ella, esta solo se quedaba allí parada sonriéndole, dándole esa hermosa y perfecta sonrisa._

_-mi nombre es...- repetía constantemente, conforme avanzaba el chico.-es...- decía sin parar. Entonces esa odiosa, y chillona voz, quien siempre lo interrumpía en el momento crucial, en el momento en el que mas feliz era.. al menos en sus sueños, -Butchy!- le repetía esa odiosa voz.

* * *

_

-¡Butch!-le gritaba la chica moviéndolo de un lado al otro, ella **no estaba sola**, estaba acompañada por un chico, se veía menor, como por dos años, es decir como de 18 años,

Este se le veía claramente alcoholizado. Como ella.

-"fue a una cervecería de seguro"-fue lo primero que pensó el oji-verde al despertar – ahm.. y ¿ para que me despiertas?- le preguntaba con tono molesto el chico.

-jajajaja, pues quería decirte que lo nuestro se acabo- decía la chica con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, Butch sonrió para sus adentros.

-hm.. esta bien- le decía sin tomarle importancia, la chica lo miro confundida.-pero te vas del departamento, ya que **yo** lo compre, Te puedes quedar con la camioneta, pero el Ferrari se queda conmigo, y di que estoy siendo considerado, porque de hecho de aquí nada te pertenece.-le decía Butch mientras se paraba. La chica lo miro con ojos de querer matarlo. ¿¡como carajo viviría sin nada?, eso se preguntaba la chica. El "niño", como lo veía Butch, estaba allí, callado, calmado, bebiéndose una botella de cerveza. –ah. Y cuando te vallas, deja las llaves bajo el tapete ¿quieres?-le decía sonriendo ... simplemente sonriendo.. mostrando una sonrisa llena de felicidad, si, **estaba feliz**, cosa que hace años, no recordaba que se sentía.

Cuando Escucho la Puerta Cerrarse de Un portazo, sonrió, y se volvió a acostar a dormir, y a soñar..

* * *

_La chica estaba sentada esperándolo, cuando noto su presencia volteo, se levanto de la fuente y se dirigió a el, rodeo su cuello con sus delgados y delicados brazo, acercándose al rostro del chico, ella sonreía burlona mente, y ya estando a unos centímetros de distancia el sus rojos labios pronunciaron "Kaoru." Con una sonrisa, terminando de acercarse completamente, acabando el sueño en un intenso beso, lleno de amor, lujuria, alegría...

* * *

_

Butch Se despertó agitado, respirando aceleradamente, sentía su corazón latir mas fuerte de lo común, volteo a todos lados desesperado, suspiro feliz al recordar que su novia... Corrección **Ex** novia se había ido, en su rostro había una baba sonrisa, llena de felicidad, se sentía tan... alegre, tan... exaltado, tan... **Excitado**.

Escucho su celular, con esa canción tan odiosa, se la tenia a su hermano mayor, especialmente para el, se carcajeo al recordar eso, lo agarro de la mesita de noche y contesto.

-¿bueno?- decía Butch

-necesito hablar contigo, hoy mismo!- le decía furioso su hermano, el suspiro con pesadez.

-si, si voy para halla en media hora- decía molesto.

-te **esperamos**.- le decía molesto el petirrojo, colgando.

-... ¿esperamos?- se preguntaba extrañado Butch, se levanto y se metió a bañar, salio y se vistió rápidamente, en menos de 15 minutos estaba listo, simplemente se puso unos Jeans* oscuros, y una Playera Hollister* verde oscuro, casi negra, sus tenis converse all Star* negros. Y salio del departamento.

Camino al departamento de su hermano vio el pequeño parque, era más bien como un jardín, el mismo que veía en sus sueños, algo lo atrajo al lugar y se estaciono cerca de este. Se adentro en el pequeño jardín y se sentó.

"_-te __**esperamos**__.-"_

Eso resonaba en su cabeza, a que se refería con "Esperamos"... eso estaba en plural.. ¿había alguien más ahí acaso? Una angelical voz, a su parecer, le interrumpió sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿me puedo sentar?- le preguntaba la chica, esta tenia como 19 años, tenia el cabello negro alborotado y corto, unos hermosos y grandes ojos color jade que contrastaba con su tez pálida, y sus labios carmesí, **por dios**, esa era **la chica de sus sueños**, literalmente hablando, el estaba en shock y asintió lentamente, la chica lo miro incrédula, y se sentó al lado, entonces empezó a sonar el celular de la chica, el tono que traía era una canción de el.. wow.. .su canción más polémica "**Pamela**" . el sonrió al recordar el porque la había escrito, la chica noto esto.

-hm.. ¿te gusta esta canción?-le preguntaba incrédulamente

-je.. de hecho.. si.. yo la escribí-decía con toda la calma del mundo, como si no fuera nada, eso sorprendió a la chica,

-¿E-e-enserio?-preguntaba la chica, intentando, torpemente, de recuperar la postura. –mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, tu eres Butch Him ¿cierto?- le preguntaba Kaoru, el asintió mientras la observaba a detalle, enserio.. ¿si existía el amor a primera vista? , eso se preguntaba mientras la contemplaba.- oh entonces es un placer, la verdad nunca vi imágenes tuyas ni eh ido a conciertos… simplemente un dia escuche la canción y me gusto mucho… asi que… por eso no te reconoci je- le decía Kaoru regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-el placer es mió- le decía cortes mente Butch , y así empezó una platica, una muy placentera platica al parecer de Butch.. y También de Kaoru. Butch Recordó su Cita y Después de Esa Conversación, comprendió a que se refería su hermano.. Butch estaba mas decidido que nunca, se tuvo que despedir, y le dijo que se volverían haber ahí mas tarde si podía, Kaoru acepto gustosa y el salio camino al departamento de su hermano mayor.

Llego, y estaciono el auto, se bajo y contemplo el gran edificio, se veía bastante lujoso, cuando entro se veía aun mas lujoso que por fuera, subió por el elevador hasta el pasillo nº 6 camino, y camino, estaba mas decidido que nunca, toco la puerta y ahí estaban sus dos hermanos, y su ahora **Ex** novia , entro con pesadez al cuarto y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿¡Como carajos se te ocurre terminar tu relación con Kirsten?- le gritaba furioso su hermano.

-A ti que te importa mi vida amorosa, es mi problema, es mi problema **personal**, tu solo te ocupas de los negocios- le decía molesto el chico.

-¿¡Que?, estas loco!, esto era mas que algo personal imbecil!, este Era un **Gran** negocio!-le gritaba histérico, el hermano menor solo miraba, confundido.

-Butchy, yo se que tu me amas.. ¿verdad que si?- le decía Kirsten con ojos llorosos, era un obvio chantaje, el chico cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza, frustrado.

-No- fue lo único que salio de sus labios, Kirsten se hecho a llorar a mares tirada en el suelo. Butch suspiro frustrado- Mira Brick, si este es un tan **gran** negocio, porque no lo haces **tu** y te dejas de meter en mi vida personal-le gritaba furioso ignorando a la Kirsten que sollozaba.

-No!, No! y No! Este negocio Era contigo, a mi no me quieras meter **tus** problemas!- le gritaba.

-bah, me voy, adiós boomer- se despedía de su hermano que veía la escena.

-¡Estas Loco!- exclamaba molesto Brick Agarrándolo del brazo bruscamente.

-No, no lo estoy, solo hago lo mejor para **mi **–le respondía de misma manera Butch zafando su brazo.– Me voy - anunciaba con mucha molestia en su voz

-Oohh, si.. ahora huyes de los problemas!- gritaba furioso el otro chico- Butch!, Butch!- Butch, salio del cuarto, dejando un chico furioso, a una joven sollozando, y a otro chico rubio confundido, si... algo le pasaba.. y nadie sabia el porque..o bueno, **casi** nadie.

Butch salio con una sonrisa, que podría iluminar todo el país, estaba feliz, era libre de ser y hacer lo que quisiera, **era libre de ser feliz**. Fue al Jardín Donde había quedado con Kaoru, Ella ya lo esperaba ahí, sentada en la misma banca. Se le veía nerviosa y ansiosa.

-Hola- le saludaba Butch con las manos en las bolsas, la chica volteo y sonrió.

-Pensé que me dejarías plantada-Le Comentaba Kaoru

-No.. Yo seria incapaz de hacerte eso- Le decía Butch, estaba tan metido en los hermosos ojos de la chica que se quedo estático, embobado. No resistió, el beso, esta al principio se sorprendió pero se dejo llevar. Rodeando su cuello con sus delicados brazos, **tal cual en el sueño del chico**. Se separaron por falta de Aire y la chica estaba totalmente roja, el tenia un muy leve sonrojo.

-C-creo vamos muy rápido ¿no crees?- le decía la chica, eso desilusiono un poco a Butch, pero Ella siguió hablando- que tal si primero nos conocemos mejor y dejamos que las cosas se vayan dando- le proponía, Butch sonrió y asintió y se separo de ella.

Los Meses Pasaron Rápido, Kirsten Seguía Insistiendo en hablarse, pero el se resistía, ahora estaba en su departamento terminando esa maravillosa canción, esa canción que contaba la historia de su amor, al fin estaba lista, ahora tenia que ir con su hermano y enseñársela, eso le desagradaba, no le había hablado mucho desde su discusión. Suspiro con pesadez y salio del departamento. Llego a la Universidad y se dirigió a la Oficina de su hermano, entro y le dejo el papel de la canción en el escritorio y se marcho. Para cuando Brick Volteo Butch ya se había ido, entonces observo el papel que había dejado. Y lo leyó.

—Pobre Soñador**— **leyó Brick para si mismo —valla titulo, espero sea algo bueno—terminaba por decir para después seguir leyendo la hoja de papel —No siempre las cosas son como debieran ser,Tu eres como un sueño,y yo tan solo soy un pobre soñador—leia casi susurrando al terminar de leer simplemente mostro una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estaban en Pleno Concierto, Todos los fans estaban emocionados, ese día presentarían una nueva canción, se oían los gritos de emoción por parte del publico, el sonreía alegre ante ello.

-bien, esta es una nueva canción, que.. compuse.. hace unos meses.. casi medio año!, y.. quiero decir.. esta canción.. tiene un gran significado para mí.. ya que yo viví esta historia... y... gracias a esta hoy en día tengo a mi lado a la mujer mas perfecta para mi, enfócala!- le gritaba al de la luz. Entonces enfoco a Kaoru que Estaba Atrás del escenario, esta abrió los ojos impactada y decía repetidamente que no con las manos.

Butch rioun momento ante la reacción de la chica, y le hizo señas al de la luz para que dejara de enfocarla, y Empezó a Cantar la canción.

—y esto se titula.. Pobre Soñador— proseguía poco antes de empezar, luego empezó a tocar la guitarra en una melodía suave y lenta.

—No siempre las cosas son como debieran ser,no siempre se puede tener la razón,  
tú me haces sentir como en un juego de béisbol,me ponchas o me haces batear un home run... – tomo aire mientras tocaba la guitarra lentamente luego subió un poco el tono de la medolia y prosiguió junto al coro.—Tu eres como un sueño,y yo tan solo soy un pobre soñador,tu eres como un sueño,y de ese sueño nunca quiero despertar,— ahora prosiguio solo—por eso... – bajo un poco su tono de voz antes de seguir—nunca los ojos quisiera volver abrir,soñando,así es como quiero vivir, viajando, viajando en la noche en lo oscuro –Cantaba mientras subia poco a poco el tono de su voz. —tú eres,mi escape de la realidad... –bajo el tono—Tu eres como un sueño,y yo tan solo soy un pobre soñador,tu eres como un sueño,y de ese sueño nunca quiero despertar... –subió el tono—no quiero... – le decía aun mas fuerte.—Tu eres como un sueño,y yo tan solo soy un pobre soñador,tu eres como un sueño,y de se sueño nunca quiero despertar,por eso... –le decía mas fuerte—nunca ya nunca quiero dejar de soñar,que importa que el mundo deje de rodar...que más da, — decía mas bien hablando.—contigo, me pienso escapar de la realidad,y nunca, ya nunca quiero regresar jamás,y nunca...- Grito esto ultimo alargándolo más.

Fin

una referencia que debo aclarar xD es esta

"su canción más polémica "**Pamela**"

hace Referencia a una Cancion mas del tri, que debo aclarar tampoco me pertenece

solamente que esa cancion me encanta je n.n nda mas .. y ..

espero Reviews besitos n.n ciao~


End file.
